1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid- or waterproof connector and to an assembling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-281654 discloses a waterproof connector for supplying power to a device, such as a motor accommodated in a metallic case, for example, in an electric car.
The waterproof connector has a synthetic resin housing with opposite front and rear ends and three cavities that penetrate the housing in forward and backward directions. Wire insertion tubes are defined at the rear ends of the respective cavities. The connector also has terminal fittings that can be mounted into the cavities from behind. Each terminal fitting has opposite front and rear ends. A plate-like connecting portion is formed at the front end of each terminal fitting and a wire crimping portion at the rear end. The crimping portions are configured to be crimped into connection with ends of wires.
Rubber plugs are mounted on the respective wires beforehand and are fit into the wire insertion tubes as the terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities to achieve liquid-tight sealing between the inner circumferential surface of the wire insertion tube and the outer circumferential surfaces of the wires. Each rubber plug is a substantially cylindrical tube with annular lips formed on the inner and outer circumferential surfaces. The lips closely contact the outer circumferential surface of the wire and the inner circumferential surface of the housing to seal the entire circumference.
A synthetic resin back retainer is mounted to the rear end portion of the housing from behind for collectively retaining the rubber plugs. The back retainer has two legs divided in a width direction and coupled by a hinge so that both legs are rotatable about the hinge. Each leg has three substantially semicircular recesses, and the wires are held between corresponding upper and lower recesses with the legs closed. Engaging projections are provided on the upper and lower outer surfaces of the legs and engage with engaging recesses near the rear end of the housing. Hence, the back retainer is fixed to the housing and prevents the rubber plugs from coming out of the housing. Opening edges of the engaging recesses are sharp and portions of the engaging recesses extending transverse to the wire insertion tube may damage the rubber plugs and reduce the waterproof property of the rubber plugs when the rubber plugs are fit into the housing.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent damage of a resilient plug when the resilient plug is fitted into a connector housing of a fluidproof connector.